Pepper Panic
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Title says it! Pepper has a panic attack when she finds out that she will need to go to school somewhere else! What will Team Iron Man do? Originally owned by Haytar96!
1. Chapter 1

**Writing spree for the ginger! Yes, I'm a ginger! Go gingers! And thanks Haytar96 for letting me have it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IM:AA. *Sigh* I don't own first chap either. Haytar96, who was generous enough to let me have it, does. **

* * *

Pepper sat at her desk reading her outside reading book for her English class when her teacher lightly tapped on her shoulder. The redhead looked up from her book and up at the teacher

"Pepper, Principle Nara called. He said he would like to see you in his office." She said quietly.

Tony and Rhodey hearing this looked at each other in confusion; Pepper frowned and put her book down as she got up from her seat.

Pepper slowly made her way to the principal's office nervously, she opened the door to the front office and the secretary pointed to the door without looking up from her computer. Pepper opened the door and peaked her head in

"Ummm P-principle Nara?" she asked stuttering.

Nara gestured to the chair that sat across from his desk, Pepper moved into the room and sat down. Nara looked up at the redhead with regret and guilt in his eyes, "Pepper…the school was forced to make…budget cuts. Your scholarship here has been…terminated. I regret to inform you that you need to return to your old school in Brooklyn." He said.

Pepper's jaw dropped and she felt it coming on, her breath quickened. She couldn't breathe at all, she turned pale and she began to shake. The bell rang and the redhead shakily got to her feet and stumbled to the door, Nara looked at her in concern and was about to say something but Pepper was already gone.

* * *

Tony and Rhodey walked out of the English classroom with Pepper's stuff. They headed to the office only to see Pepper burst out of it with tears streaming down her face, Tony's eyes widened and he ran over to her. He knew what was coming. A Pepper panic attack, she had one once before in front of him. It scared and upset him that she was that terrified.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tony walked out of the infirmary holding a box. Pepper tilted her head curiously and wondered over to him, "What's that?" she asked. _

_Tony looked up "Ummm well…needles…and vials." He said and frowned when he saw Pepper's face go deathly pale. _

_"A-and what are you going to do with those needles and vials?" she asked stuttering._

_Rhodey walked over and groaned "Aww man! Come on again?" he asked. _

_Tony nodded slowly still looking at Pepper. "I can't believe we have to do this…again. I hate giving blood." Rhodey muttered not noticing Pepper's face. _

_The redhead gripped the table to support herself "Do I have to give blood too?" she asked and the boys nodded in unison. Pepper back peddled and began to breathe hard; she shook her head and kept muttering "No…not here…got to get away…"_

_She tried to move to the door but she collapsed. Tony ran over to her and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Pepper?! What's wrong?!" he asked gripping the girls shoulders. _

_Pepper kept shaking her head. Her eyes were glazed over and distant. Tony shook her lightly "Pepper! Hey you're alright!" he said calmly. Pepper shook her head and tears streamed down her face, Tony followed her gaze and he gasped. "RHODEY! Get the needles out of here!" he shouted in realization. Rhodey grabbed the box and ran them into the infirmary, he quickly came back out and shut the door tight, "ok they're gone." He said._

_Tony saw that Pepper's breathing slowed and her eyes were darting around the room nervously. She was shaking and rigid, Tony pulled her closer and rubbed her back. He did his best to calm the poor girl down but it took several minutes, even after Pepper was completely calmed and dozing on the small couch in the armory she was crying. Tony sat down on the floor beside her and wiped away her tears. _

_"Tony…what just happened?" Rhodey asked quietly. _

_The young genius looked up at his best friend and sighed "Pepper just had a panic attack…she must be terrified of needles…and that sent her over the edge. Panic attacks can be controlled but they can be unpredictable. One minute she can be fine and happy and the next she could be curled up on the floor in complete emotional pain." He explained quietly as he ran his fingers through Pepper's red hair. Rhodey sat down in a chair and rubbed his eyes. _

_"What are we going to do?" he asked mumbling. _

_"We stick by her and help her through it." Tony whispered never taking his eyes off the sleeping girl._

_End of Flashback _

Tony pulled Pepper quickly into the schools supplies closet and shut the door behind him.

Rhodey ran to the door and kept watch for prying eyes. In the closet Pepper was on the floor breathing hard, she clutched at the floor as if it would help her. Tony flew to the floor and made Pepper sit up to look at him.

"Pepper! Hey! Look at me! Shhhh! Everything will be ok! I promise! Tell me what happened." He said calmly yet urgently.

Pepper shook and tried her best to get the words out. "N-n-nara…b-b-budget c-c-cuts….have to l-leave…A-a-academy." she said gasping. Tony's eyes widened but he kept calm, he needed to keep calm.

"Shhhh Pep…everything will be ok. I promise…you're alright." He whispered rubbing the redheads back.

Eventually Pepper stopped shaking and began to fall unconscious.

Tony sighed and pulled Pepper into his arms "I'm taking you home…" he whispered, he stood up and gently kicked the closet door.

Rhodey opened it and peaked in, "Taking her home?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "She's had enough for one day…" he said quietly.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked as they walked out the school's front door.

Tony frowned and shook his head in frustration "Nara said the school is making budget cuts…I think that means Pepper's scholarship is over. They want her to go back to Brooklyn." He said growling.

Rhodey huffed and then smirked "Lemme guess…you're going to do something about that…" he said.

Tony smiled "Hell ya!" he said proudly.

* * *

**Well, first chap done! I'm gonna update, tomorrow the earliest and Saturday the latest! So yeah!**

**Love y'all! Ems!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappie! I'm a fast updater! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't doin the stupid disclaimer! **

* * *

"What will my dad say?" Pepper asked as they walked to her house together.

"I dunno. He probably got a call from Nara anyway," Tony replied, wrapping an arm around the pale girl.

"You're probably right." Pepper couldn't shake the feeling off and was trembling.

"I'll try and do something," Tony assured her.

Pepper nodded. She was never this scared. She hated her school in Brooklyn. Everyone made fun of her. When Virgil heard about it, he decided they switch cities.

"We're here," Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony," Pepper smiled.

"No problamo," Tony smiled back.

Pepper went inside, "Dad, I'm home."

"Hey, Pepper. I got a call from Principle Nara," Virgil said.

"And?"

"I heard about the budget cuts and that you need to switch schools."

"I have a week left, before I have to leave the school."

"Pepper, I tried to explain why I had you go there," Virgil said.

"But why me?" she sobbed.

Virgil shrugged as he pulled his daughter, "I'll talk to Nara again tomorrow and explain it."

* * *

"Hey, Rhodey," Tony came in.

"Hey, Tony. Look at this," Rhodey motioned him to come over to look at this.

"Is that the school?" Tony asked.

Rhodey nodded, "I kinda snook in last night and kinda installed a security system."

"And you're my brother?"

"You'd do the same."

"Yeah, to get to the bottom of this mystery. Not for the fun of it."

"I am trying to find out how the budget cuts were made. I'm gonna keep an eye on it tonight. I'm gonna go into the school if something is suspicious."

Tony looked at him, "do it. And if you do, I'm going with you."

* * *

**Ooh! I'm getting kinda mysterious with this! What can I say? I LOVE mystery! Well, go ahead, REVIEW! **

**Love, Emily! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just didn't have enough ideas and I think I have one now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?! People I don't want to do the stupid disclaimer! STOP BRINGING IT UP! **

* * *

Rhodey looked at in the security cameras. Tony was playing his video game with Pepper looking over his shoulder. They wanted to investigate the budget cuts and who did it and why. Pepper, who was tired like crazy, had fallen asleep on Tony. Rhodey kept focus on the cameras and Tony was ready to pass out.

"Dude, get some sleep," Rhodey said.

Tony shook his head.

"Tony, you've been up for 2 days straight and you deserve it."

Tony tried to keep his eyes open, but passed out. He always wanted to be involved in something crazy and kinda stupid. But he just couldn't keep his eyes open. But Rhodey promised to wake him up if something looked suspicious.

_4 hours later. _

Rhodey shook Tony awake.

"Dude, someone's in the school."

"I'm up!" Tony got up placing Pepper on the couch.

"Let's go!" Rhodey said.

Tony and Rhodey got their black clothes on and hurried to the school.

"Hey!" a pleasant voice called.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"Nightly meetings! Principal Nara said we could," Annie explained.

"Oh. Okay," Rhodey said.

"You guys can stay if you want," Annie offered.

"No thanks. We;re investigating budget cuts," Tony said.

"Okay. We'll see ya later!"

"Bye!"

"We'll try again tomorrow," Rhodey said as they went home.

* * *

**Well, looks like attempt 1 didn't turn out well... BUT I HAVE A QUESTION! Who do YOU think caused the budget cuts?! I know who but won't tell ya!**

**Random Fact: I LOVE cats!**

**Well, cya! Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanna say... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Nothin **

* * *

Rhodey and Tony went into the armory. Pepper was awake.

"Anything yet?" Pepper asked as her head hit the pillow again.

Tony shook his head.

"I don't wanna leave!" Pepper sobbed.

"We don't either."

"This is one of the reasons we left," Pepper pushed her long hair out from behind her neck, revealing a horrible scar.

"How did that happen?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, my classmate," Pepper started.

_Flashback. _

_"Hey, Pat!" Pepper's classmate yelled at her._

_"Oh, shut it, Emma!" Pepper said._

_"Oh, is the wittle baby scared?" Emma asked._

_"Leave me alone, Emma! Shut your fat mouth and leave me alone!"_

_"Oh! You're gonna get it now, Potts!" Emma took out her knife and cut the back of Pepper's neck._

_Pepper cried._

_"Good bye."_

_"Are you OK?" Pepper's best friend, Amelia, asked._

_"I think so," Pepper replied as Amelia put Pepper's hair into a bun, revealing blood running down her shirt._

_"Go see the nurse."  
_

_"OK. Thanks Amelia."_

* * *

"You at least had 1 friend," Tony smiled.

"My only friend. I never had a boyfriend or a crush," Pepper replied.

"We'll always be your friends," Tony tickled her.

"Tony! Stop!" Pepper squealed.

"Nope! Not gonna happen!" Tony laughed. He and Pepper were rolling around on the floor. After a little while, Tony was on top of Pepper.

Pepper decided to make her move. As soon as Tony was close enough, she leaned in a little closer and kissed him.

"You just kissed Tony Stark!" Rhodey announced.

Pepper blushed. She forgot Rhodey was there.

"Want me to stop?" Tony asked.

Pepper smiled, "please do."

Tony got off her and helped her up.

"Are you two sure you're not dating?" Rhodey asked.

"We're sure," Tony said as they took a step away from each other.

"Well, you two are for sure more than friends," Rhodey laughed.

"We are not!" Pepper replied.

* * *

**This needed a happy ending. THE STORY ISN'T FINISHED YET! You guess who caused budget cuts and I give you virtual cookie if you get it right! **

**Hugs and Love! Emily! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't know what to say.**

**Disclaimer: ...Don't...Own...A...Thing...**

* * *

Pepper asked her dad about talking to Nora.

"No, Pepper. Nora said the person continues to steal the money," Virgil replied.

"Well. I don't think we're ever gonna find out who did it," Pepper sighed, burying her face in her hands.

Virgil hugged her tightly, "we will. Trust me. Stark's gonna do it. He's crazy like that."

Pepper laughed, "thanks dad."

"Anything for my little girl," Virgil smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Pepper smiled as she went to her room and collapsed instantly. She was tired and needed some sleep.

* * *

She woke up and went to the kitchen. She saw her dad getting ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"More missions," her dad replied.

Pepper nodded as they both left. She hated it when her dad went on missions. But she would be with Tony and Rhodey.

_At Tony and Rhodey's house. _

"Hi, Pepper. Ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait!" Pepper smiled.

"So last night didn't work, and we're gonna try again tonight?" Rhodey asked.

Tony nodded, "I'm ready whenever."

"I don't wanna come," Pepper sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just know no one likes me," Pepper sighed.

Tony looked at her, "someone likes you."

Pepper smiled, "thanks, Tony."

"Anything for my best friend," Tony replied, ticking her belly.

"Tony! Stop!" Pepper squealed trying to defend herself.

"Nope! Ain't happing!" Tony laughed as Rhodey joined in.

"Rhodey! Help me!" Pepper squealed.

"I'm defendin myself, girl!" Rhodey smiled.

* * *

_Attempt #2. _

Tony and Rhodey went into the school. Hoping to cover ground. They saw Whitney and Gene.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"Nightly meetings," Gene replied quickly.

"Oh, Annie told us about it the other night," Rhodey explained.

"Oh. Well, do you wanna stay?" Whitney offered.

"Nah. We gotta get home," Tony said.

"Alright, bye!" Gene and Whitney smiled.

"Bye!" Rhodey and Tony replied.

* * *

**Well, attempt #2 didn't work. *Sigh* Well, must go! Oh, and I have a poll so YOU can guess who caused the budget cuts!**

**Random Fact: I LOVE drawing! :)**

**Well, hugs! Emily!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This WILL tell who did it. When. Why? **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot... **

* * *

"Tomorrow is our last attempt!" Rhodey declared.

Pepper was staring out the window. She knew she was leaving. She knew that person hated her. But why?

"You OK, Pep?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" Pepper was shocked, "yeah, just thinking," she replied.

Tony put a hand on her shoulder, "Pepper, we tried. We tried as much as we could. But you're leaving and life won't be the same."

"Tony," she whispered, "I want to stay. Dad wants to stay. My mom would want to stay! We can't give up! We are Team Iron Man!" Pepper grabbed Rhodey's hand and Tony's, "I'll go with you tomorrow night."

"Thanks," Tony smiled as they enforced a group hug.

"Tomorrow is our last attempt. You're leaving Monday," Tony said, "and it's not gonna be easy."

_The next night. _

Rhodey and Tony were fast asleep and Pepper was watching the security cameras. But she saw something. Something suspicious. Someone was stealing money!

"Tony! Wake up! Look at this!" Pepper shook Tony awake.

"Huh," Tony woke up.

"Someone's stealing money," Pepper replied.

"Let's go!" Tony grabbed Pepper's hand.

* * *

They entered the school and saw someone with, Obadiah Stane?

"What is the meaning of this?" Tony asked as he shined his flashlight on the person's face. The person shielded his eyes.

"Principal Nora?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, Patricia. It's me," Principal Nora replied.

"But, why?" Pepper breathed heavily.

"Because, Obadiah was blackmailing me!" Principal Nora accused.

"Blackmail? Me?" Obadiah asked.

"No wonder those nightly meetings were held! It took me and Rhodey away from the real crime scene!" Tony announced.

Pepper backed up, into Tony's arms, "why, Obadiah?"

"Oh, Patricia. Don't take it too hard," Obadiah said, "someone needs to leave."

"But, why me?!" Pepper said, tears running down her face.

"Because, you have no need. Whitney needs to finish her education and I can't pull Tony or James out. I would be a dead man!" Obadiah laughed, evilly.

"What if my father heard this?" Pepper hissed.

"What do you mean?" Obadiah asked.

Pepper pulled out a voice recorder from her pocket, "it's been recording the whole time," Pepper smiled.

Tony laughed as he put on arm around Pepper, "you sneaker!"

Pepper looked at him with a grin, "thanks."

* * *

**Next is COURT! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! I didn't think of putting Obadiah on it. I forgot about him... :P**

**Obadiah: WHAT?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?!**

**Well, MUST GO! **

**Random Fact: I have a SERIOUS laughing problem! Very serious! Last night, I laughed and we were doing announcements. My teacher looked at me like I was an idiot. I left and had people STILL staring at me... :\**

**Bye! Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is JUSTICE! High school JUSTICE! I really enjoyed this story. My favorite part are your reviews that CRACKED ME UP! And the part where Pepper randomly kissed Tony. Oops. Shouldn't have said something. :/ And if you find something wrong with my scene, it's because I haven't seen a court in SO long! Or Judge Judy! 0_0**

**Disclaimer: No Way Hosea!**

* * *

"Order in the court!" the judge said.

Obadiah and Pepper stood in the victims court with Tony and Whitney as the witnesses.

"Obadiah Stane. State your story," the judge said.

"Sir, I would never steal from this school," Obadiah replied, "my daughter attends this school."

"You were with the principal!" Pepper yelled, jumping our of her chair.

"Silence!" the judge yelled.

Pepper sat down, and Tony put his arm around her.

"Sir, if I may. My father is part of the nightly meetings we have at our school," Whitney said, "he's a security guard, protecting us."

Tony wasn't going to say anything. He just kept silent, unless he had to speak.

"Very well. We'll return to this," the judge says, "Patricia. Your side of the story," the judge said.

"We made three attempts to find out who it was. We saw the principal with Obadiah," Pepper said.

"My dad wouldn't steal anything!" Whitney jumped out of her chair.

"Silence!" the judge said, banging his hammer to the thingy that the hammer bangs on. **(A/N, Told you I don't know court very well. Sorry for interruption.) **

"Very well," Whitney sat down.

"We have the stories. Any objections?"

"What about the voice recorder?" Tony whispered to Pepper.

"Gave it to Dad," Pepper replied, "he'll object."

"Object!" Virgil said," I have some useful evidence," he held up the voice recorder.

"Bring it up," the judge said.

Virgil turned it in and turned it on.

_Because, Obadiah was blackmailing me!" Principal Nora accused._

_"Blackmail? Me?" Obadiah asked._

_"No wonder those nightly meetings were held! It took me and Rhodey away from the real crime scene!" Tony announced._

_Pepper backed up, into Tony's arms, "why, Obadiah?"_

_"Oh, Patricia. Don't take it too hard," Obadiah said, "someone needs to leave."_

_"But, why me?!" Pepper said, tears running down her face._

_"Because, you have no need. Whitney needs to finish her education and I can't pull Tony or James out. I would be a dead man!" Obadiah laughed, evilly._

_"What if my father heard this?" Pepper hissed._

_"What do you mean?" Obadiah asked._

_Pepper pulled out a voice recorder from her pocket, "it's been recording the whole time," Pepper smiled._

_Tony laughed as he put on arm around Pepper, "you sneaker!"_

_Pepper looked at him with a grin, "thanks." _

"Now, Obadiah Stane. Guilty or not guilty?" the judge asked.

"Guilty!" said everyone.

"Obadiah. You are going to jail for robbery."

"What? I want justice! I want-" he was cut off with policed taking him.

"You are all excused. Court dismissed!" the judge said.

Everyone left.

* * *

Pepper was walking around town and saw Tony.

"Tony. Hi," Pepper grinned.

"Hey, Pep! Wanna go catch a movie?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Does that mean we're going-" Pepper started.

Tony nodded, "a date."

* * *

**Aw! The story's done! :( Well, I enjoyed writing this! I have a new One-Shot in mind! :D **

**Random Fact: I live on a college campus! :)**

**Love, Emily!**


End file.
